Smile
by dement
Summary: Series of drabbles focusing on Sai and Sasuke. Shounenai, SaiSasu, SasuNaru, SaiNaru, possibly others.
1. Smile

**AN:** Because chapter 297 asked for this. That, and I wanted to (once again) write something different from the norm. And now I have reasoning for this pairing! (like that stopped me before...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it.

**Summary:** AU. Sai had been here for minutes, had only uttered three words and already Sasuke had decided that he hated him. SaiSasu, hinted SaiNaru and onesided NaruSasu, spoilers for chapter 297.

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sai!" Three words. The pretty boy had been here for minutes, had only uttered three words and already Sasuke hated him.

For one, he was far too cheerful. Sasuke doubted anyone smiled this much. Except for Naruto, but Sasuke had gone three years without thinking about the blond and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Sai went on, disregarding said Uchiha's silence. Maybe if he ignored him enough, Sai would just go away...

"You were Uzumaki Naruto's old teammate, weren't you?" That caught the sharingan-user's attention. Sai continued smiling, but this time it looked extremely fake.

"I was your replacement for a while. Your teammates are very emotional, you know," Hmm...maybe this Sai would be useful after all. He could tell him all about any weaknesses Sakura and the...dobe-who-must-not-be-named, had.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sakura sent me flying for insulting you, and Naruto got extremely upset when he found out I was replacing you," Now Sai's smile had vanished, changed into a look of apathy. "Both of them are very weak."

Sasuke smirked. "They haven't changed much, then."

Sai smiled again, and suddenly Sasuke found himself pinned face first against a wall, Sai's left hand clutching his wrists and holding them above his head.

"It seems that you are very weak, also..." Sai murmured in his ear. "Do you even have a dick?" Sasuke reacted by lifting his leg and moving to kick Sai somewhere where it would really hurt, but was stopped by Sai flipping him round to face him.

"Naruto reacted the same way when I said that to him. You two are quite alike," Sai smiled momentarily, leaning forward. "I wonder if you tastelike he did too..."

The youngest Uchiha lashed out, sharingan activating as he tried to get out of Sai's unrelenting grip. He could feel his hands going numb.

"I had no idea you'd be this similar. You know he struggled, too? At one point he even screamed for you. _God, Sasuke, help me..._" Sai whispered in a frighteningly accurate imitation of Naruto's voice. "You never knew, did you?" Sai asked, pushing himself against Sasuke to stop the boy from thrashing about.

"You sick bastard!" the Uchiha shouted, turning his face away from Sai's expressionless one.

"Jealous? I'm sure you wanted to do the same thing at some point. Is that why I'm a sick bastard? For taking what you wanted? How pathetic," Sai said disdainfully, letting Sasuke go and walking away. Sasuke sunk to the floor, rubbing his wrists and glaring at the other boy. His looks definitely belied his strength.

"I can see I'm going to...like it here. You'll be very fun to play with, Sasuke," Sai said, turning back and smiling. It was almost convincing if you didn't look at his eyes.

Once he was sure Sai was gone, Sasuke cursed and wondered just what the hell Orochimaru was thinking when he let someone like Sai into Otogakure.

...On second thoughts, he probably didn't want to know.

* * *

Well, I've probably butchered Sai's character completely (you know how hard it is to keep an emotionless character IC?) and made Sasuke look like a spineless wimp. My work here is done.

Oh, and the reason Sasuke was caught off-guard by Sai was because he didn't think Sai would attack him, and so didn't think to use his sharingan.


	2. Revenge

**AN:** Yes! A second chapter! I got inspiration to do a chapter from Sasuke's POV, and here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

**Revenge **

* * *

"I hate him," Sasuke announced, breaking the silence in the corridor.

"I'm sure you do, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said, acting as if Sasuke's delaration wasn't glaringly obvious, and wishing for the fifth time that day that Sasuke had picked somebody else to annoy.

"He acts like he's so strong, but he isn't. He only caught me off-guard that one time, it won't happen again," the Uchiha muttered angrily

"I'm sure it won't, Sasuke-kun."

"I seriously don't know why Orochimaru keeps him here at all, he's completely useless," Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, Sasuke-kun. Have some respect for your elders," Kabuto said tonelessly.

"Whatever."

They continued to walk down the corridor in silence, Sasuke glaring ahead and plotting Sai's slow, painful demise.

"You know something? I'm going to get back at that bastard," Sasuke said, coming extremely close to snapping Kabuto's last nerve.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, here's a thought. Why don't you go and do that right now? I'm sure it'll make you feel a lot better."

Sasuke-kun stopped and grinned maniacally. "That's a pretty good idea," and then he turned and began to walk the other way, leaving Kabuto in blissful silence.

* * *

He found Sai in the room he had been given to stay in, which, coincidentally, was as far away from Sasuke as possible. The youngest Uchiha paused outside and, upon sensing Sai's chakra signature inside, barged right in.

"Have you never heard of knocking, Sasuke-kun? It's very impolite to just walk right in, you know," Sai said tonelessly. He was currently lay on the floor and staring at the ceiling. Sasuke walked over and stood over Sai, scowling.

"I don't care if it's impolite, bastard. I don't like you," Sasuke declared. Sai stared up at the sharingan user and smiled.

"Good. I don't like you either," he replied cheerfully, standing up and facing Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't even have time to react before Sai caught him off-guard again and kissed him.

It was...strange, to say the least. Not counting the incident that happened with Naruto in the Academy, this was Sasuke's first kiss. He moved to pull away, but was stopped by Sai's pale hands gripping his shoulders.

The kiss was nothing like it should have been. There was no spark of adoration, no gentle caressing hands, and both of them kept their eyes wide open, not trusting the other.

It was Sasuke who first gave in and deepened the kiss, moving completely on instinct as he pushed Sai against the wall, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Sai's sharp nails dug into Sasuke's bony shoulders, almost hard enough to draw blood. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sai pulled away, his face devoid of any expression.

"I guess you don't taste like Naruto-kun after all," Sai murmured.

A week later, as Kabuto was treating him for severe burns to his torso and a broken nose, Sai reflected that _maybe_ saying that to Sasuke was a bad idea.

* * *

Thinking of turning this into a series of SaiSasu drabbles, mainly because I have a lot of plot ideas for them, but also because I just love this pairing.


	3. Problems

**AN: **Chapter 3! Pretty good considering that I said I wouldn't be updating…

By the way, disclaimer is in the first chapter for those who missed it.

* * *

**Problems **

* * *

It should have been easy. Infiltrate Otogakure under the pretence of assisting the village against Konohagakure, kill Uchiha Sasuke, leave Otogakure.

It should have been easy, but it wasn't. The problem was not when he tricked Orochimaru and his bespectacled lackey into believing that he was aiding them, no, that was simple.

The problems came during part two of his mission. Namely, the assassination of the youngest Uchiha.

Sai, after looking at the other's profile, had thought it would be easy. At twelve years old, Sasuke wasn't the most intimidating of shinobi. However, three years later and not only was Sasuke powerful to the point of indifference to everything around him, he was gorgeous. And Sai couldn't help it, as much as he claimed to not feel emotions at all, there was still something that stirred inside him when he first laid eyes on Sasuke's uncaring visage.

So now Sai had a dilemma. Follow Danzou-sama's orders and kill the Uchiha, or follow his own suppressed libido and…well, what he wanted to do can't be printed on these pages.

And so Sai thought, 'the hell with it' and decided that if Danzou-sama wanted Sasuke dead so much, he could kill the boy himself.

Now all he had to do was find Sasuke's room…


End file.
